


Defective goats

by Reginacorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where nobody dies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I had the flu, right? And I was like; this blows, let's make a spell that will cure the flu. So I mix some herbs, chant some Latin, sacrifice a goat, drink it's blood, and nothing happens. I'm like; this sucks ass, guess I'll just have to wait for it to blow over. Then I talk to Derek motherfucking Hale and it turns out that I accidentally made a spell that killed Gerard fucking Argent. I accelerated his cancer by trying to cure my flu. But I was so bomb ass good at it that it fucked up the timeline in a scramble to literally do it like, yesterday. Probably a defective goat or something. Maybe the goat had cancer? Who gives a shit, Gerard Argent is dead!"</p><p>"I have no Idea what is happening."</p><p>"You kinda get used to that when you're around me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *loud bleating*

"I'm gonna fuckin die."

 

He had noticed the man before, of course, he had seen his beauty, observed it from afar in the woeful fashion that anyone struck by a crush may don. But this was unprecedented. Never had a stranger spoken to him in such a brazen manner, or for that matter, had this stranger in particular ever spoken to him. Of course, his brain waxes poetic whenever confronted by the strange man, as it always tends to when he has a crush. But seriously, okay, who the hell does that? Who turns to the person next to them in an academic environment , grins over their own inevitable death, and then guzzles a practically offensive concoction of mountain dew and coffee. No one, that's who.  
Derek huffs out a breath and slides his gaze back to the erratic stranger practically vibrating out of his skin next to him. He is furiously typing into his laptop as his leg shakes violently, and then copying down information on... Banshees. Banshees are nowhere near what the teacher is talking about right now. Maybe the kid has a mythology class or something? But he sure is being thorough, he seems to be searching for trends in information that might cause it to be true. Besides, it's doubtful that there are any banshees named Lydia in mythology. This guy could be a hunter. Which is kinda typical, when it comes to Derek's social skills. The first new person he talks to all semester just happens to also be the type of person that would readily kill him because of what he is. Astounding social ineptitude aside, he better keep an eye on this guy, he could end up being dangerous. He doesn't want him to find out that he's a werewolf.

 

However, Derek soon came to the realization that he had his work cut out for him as his neighbor made his way over to him.

 

"Hey Derek, I've been reading up on banshees and I think I can help Lydia get a handle on her powers now. Take a look," He shoved a stack of papers marred by highlighters and pencils into Derek's arms, and he caught it by reflex, "I have to see if this makes sense to anyone else, even though you aren't exactly the brains of the bunch, Scott is even less culpable of that title. Also, I'm pretty sure Lydia herself, despite definitely being a portion of the brains, would merely scoff at the pleb trying to help her."

 

"how do you know my name?" Derek was left reeling in a flurry of confusion. Who was this guy? Why did he know his name? Who was Lydia and Scott? Why did he think they were on good enough terms to insult his intelligence?

 

"Wow, is this a new method of shunning me or something? Look, I'm sorry I said you weren't the brains of the bunch, you make up at least one twentieth of the brain. Just please help me with this? Lydia is having a hard time coping with her powers, and it would be really useful to have a death detector. Especially since everyone is all worked up over the new alpha and stuff."

 

"What," Derek stares dumbly at the mysteriously knowledge man, mouth ajar, "Are you a hunter?"

 

"No~? I'm Sti~les? Stiles Stilinski, you know, researcher extraordinaire, most attractive man alive, all around good guy, Stiles Stilinski."

 

"Wait, Stilinski? As in the son of Sheriff Stilinski? Is that how you know about me?"

 

that is when a look of realization morphs the mans face into something new, and his eyes widen imperceptibly. 

 

"I done hecked up."

 

"What."

 

"Derek, buddy, pal, friendo, you need to come with me right now."

 

"What if i have class?"

 

"Dude, i know your schedule inside and out, and we need to have a talk about why i do."  
`````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` `  
"So i might be a time traveling wizard."

 

"Okay. Not a hunter then."

 

"Yeah, no. i went back in time, and i guess i fucked up the timeline in the process."

 

"Way to go, Glenn coco."

 

"Did you just call me Glenn coco? Oh my god I really did mess it up. Hey, quick question: did all of your family members die tragically?"

 

"No. I shouldn't be worried about that happening anytime soon right?"

 

"if it hasn't already, you're probably good. Just please never associate yourself with a woman named Kate Argent."

 

"The oncologist?"

 

"What."

 

"I assume you're talking about Gerard Argent's daughter."

 

"Yes."

 

"She's an oncologist. Her father died of cancer, and she decided to dedicate her life to finding a cure."

 

"Oh my god. That's priceless," Stiles' eyes filled with mirth as he cackles gleefully, "I deserve a Nobel peace prize. I think I finally figured out what happened," he inched closer to Derek, leaning his elbows on the wooden surface of the desk, "So I had the flu, right? And I was like; this blows, let's make a spell that will cure the flu. So I mix some herbs, chant some Latin, sacrifice a goat, drink it's blood, and nothing happens. I'm like; this sucks ass, guess I'll just have to wait for it to blow over. Then I talk to Derek motherfucking Hale and it turns out that I accidentally made a spell that killed Gerard fucking Argent. I accelerated his cancer by trying to cure my flu. But I was so bomb ass good at it that it fucked up the timeline in a scramble to literally do it like, yesterday. Probably a defective goat or something. Maybe the goat had cancer? Who gives a shit, Gerard Argent is dead!"

 

"I have no Idea what is happening."

 

"You kinda get used to that when you're around me."

"Am I around you often?"

 

"More by circumstance than choice, but yes."

 

"What? You don't seem so bad. Do i have a problem with you in the other universe, timeline whatever?" his eyes suddenly narrow, "did you do something that made me have a problem with you?"

 

Stiles flails his hands up in the air, creating a gesture of as complete surrender as possible.  
"My only crime is being very annoying and very attractive. Annoyingly attractive maybe? Or at least, so I'm told," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ah who am i kidding, I don't need to be told to know I'm annoying," he smirks, "its actually usually what i aim for."

 

"You seem pretty cool to me. It just seems like you refrain from anything other than a few jabs, and with family with as biting sarcasm as mine, I appreciate that," he chuckles, "Seriously though. Alternate timeline me seems like a bit of a jerk if he can't take a few jabs."

 

"Although it is wholly unlike me to recognize my own mistakes, I'm pretty sure its my fault. Its at least no fault of yours. You aren't really a jerk, just understandably angsty. I mean, you family all died when you were sixteen," Derek flinches slightly at the bold statement, a reminder of the past that he never lived, nor ever wants to. "Yeah, you were pretty young when it happened. You couldn't help but let it shape you, everyone is malleable at that age. It sure as hell didn't help that you blamed yourself for the whole thing despite the fact that it was a murderous psychopath that actually did it."

 

Derek took a deep breath, as though steeling himself for some storm looming on the horizon.

 

"Stiles, why do i blame myself?"

 

"because you're a self-deprecating ball of man pain."

 

Derek flinches, seeming to hunch down upon himself, as if imagining possibilities far worse than the truth.

 

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you the story then," Stiles sighs, leaning back and settling in for a longer conversation than initially anticipated.

 

"When you were sixteen, you were a victim of statutory rape."

 

Conflicting looks dawn upon Derek's face, confusion, disgust, curiosity, all broiling down into his beautifully furrowed brow and chewed up lip.

 

"It was Kate Argent. Technically you gave consent but, the age of which being eighteen in California i refuse to call it anything but what it was: statutory rape. She tricked you anyways, she was a deceitful and malicious woman, and probably still is here. Evil like that just doesn't go away," he shudders slightly to himself, he had experienced the evil first and second hand, and it was not a pleasant thing, "She drew you in and then she used you. She led you on and then dropped you as soon as she was done burning your family." Derek flinches yet again, and its too much, stiles can't be the one to make him blame himself again. 

 

"Hey," Stiles grabs his hand and tilts his stubbly shin until he's gazing into those multicolored eyes, "don't you dare start blaming yourself again. Not for something that didn't even happen in your timeline. Not for something that Kate Argent did, something that wasn't even your fault. She was despicable, and when she couldn't blame the cancer for her father yet, she decided werewolves were the next best scapegoat. She was a hunter, raised by Gerard Argent, the most spiteful of them all, and terrible to his very core. She knew full well what she was doing," Stiles shifts closer, "Derek, you loved her, and she burned them all alive. She used you. It could have been anyone, but she chose you. She saw an emotional, hormonal teenage boy, and she took advantage of your feelings. She took everything from you, and it wasn't your fault. You were just as much a victim as any of the people who burned to death in that fire she set."

 

Derek's eyes had become dewey, tears in the corners threatening to spill over, and he gently slipped his hands from Stile's grasp to wipe them away, sniffling slightly.  
"Sorry, I just can't imagine them dead. They're all I really have right now, and i know they were all i had when i was sixteen. Truth be told, they're all I've ever had. I can't imagine losing them. Not like that, not at all."

 

Stiles brings a resolute gaze to meet Derek's wavering one, though he's feeling a bit tearful himself after that monologue.

 

"Don't ever apologize for being sad. It will never be something to be sorry for. But I need you to know something Derek," He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye, "You will always have me, okay? Even if you don't have everyone else yet. You don't have our little ragtag pack from my timeline, but you have me, and i will do whatever it takes to make sure you are never alone again." 

Stiles sniffles but chuckles slightly at his own thoughts, "I am already a bit fonder of you than of my Derek. But i never realized what i was missing, you know?"

he wipes a tear, sniffling as his face gains the dry, stretchy feeling it gets when he cries. 

 

"You're so much more alive than he ever was. I don't want you to become like that again. I don't think i could bear seeing it."

 

Then everything is said and done, there isn't anything else to fill the silence, no declaration to spew. So they just sit there and stare into each others eyes, breathing heavily from the weight of their own tears, and stiles can't help but be mezmerized by the beauty he finds there. He releases a long breath, and closes his eyes, blocking the view of the romantic cliche in front of him. But the watery green eyes are practically seared into his memory, possibly for good. He rubs his eyes, letting the exhaustion settle in after the tears.  
"I'm so tired right now. I mean, I'm just so used to your emotional constipation. I've never seen you so expressive before."

 

Derek chuckles. 

 

"I don't really think anyone can blame me for how emotional i am now. i grew up around a diverse range of people who had no reasons not to make their feelings very clear. And loud. I mean, Laura is always amused in her own somewhat snide way. Cora can be a pretty angry person, especially when it comes to women's rights, racial equality, and gay rights. Peter is always amused in his own definitely snide way. My cousin, Malia," Stiles flinches and draws away from Derek's earnest chatter, "she's so strong. I don't think I've ever met anyone as strong as her. Other than my mother of course."

 

"wh- Malia is pack here?"

 

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

 

"She was put up for adoption in my world."

 

"How did you know her?"

 

"We- we dated for a while, I guess. It all went so fast." He releases a deep sigh, "I don't think either of us was really ready. I mean," a huff of air is released in an incredulous nature as he crosses his arms, "We hooked up in an asylum for gods sake! That was our first real interaction too, I doubt we ever had anything. W e were just both so lonely. My best friend was drifting away from me, and she was a were-coyote that had just been reintroduced to society after years of isolation. We were both too vulnerable."

 

"well maybe now is your chance to see if you ever had anything."

 

"Im pretty sure we don't, but ill look inside myself, and do some serious soul searching the next time I talk to her."

 

Derek wipes his eyes in a resolute sort of way, and stands up. 

 

"All this talk is making me miss my pack. Come on," he gestures to his side, taking Stiles's hand in his when he joins him, "I'll take you to meet them."

 

Stiles smiles up at the man he never thought could be so vulnerable, so emotional, and so... happy. 

 

"I would love that."  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"Oh my god."

 

Stiles drops Derek's hand and brings his own up to cover his mouth and brace against the tears threatening to spill.

 

"Allison, oh my god, youre okay."

 

Stiles wraps Allison into a tight hug, warmth sepping into his skin.

 

"Yeah dude, of course she's okay," Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder as he shakes slightly, still clutching Allison as tightly as possible, "the question is wether or not you are."

 

"I'm fine," Stiles sniffs, drawing back from the hug are rubbing an arm under his nose, "I just never thought... I didn't even think that Allison was alive too. Oh my god, this means that Boyd and Erica could be okay too!"

 

He turns exitedly to where Derek is gazing at him, saddness etched into his features.

 

Stiles, just how many people did you lose?"


	2. *Bleating intensifies*

"We'll see my pack later, for now we're going to find Erica and Boyd."

"Would your mom turn them?"

"She would turn Erica without question to help with her epilepsy, but Boyd is going to have to give heaps of consent before we can do anything. Though I feel like the fact that you know he will receive the bite without a problem will help."

 

Scott tentatively raises his hand. "Why do you want to turn them so badly?"

 

Stiles falters, a look of sadness filling his eyes. "It's what I remember them best as. Besides, it's kind of like they were fated to be werewolves, it worked so well for them," he chuckles darkly, "and, well, who am I to deny fate?"

 

"Okay, I like the new you and all, but you're really creepy."

 

"Thanks Scott," he flips an imaginary lock of hair over his shoulder, "it's what I do best."

 

"Scratch that, the new you is still a huge dork," Scott scoffs, "just a creepy dork."

 

"So," Allison chimes into the conversation, nudging Scott with her shoulder, "why don't you guys try to figure out the discrepancies between your timelines? The Hale family fire can't be the only thing that changed."

 

"Okay then," Stiles rolls his shoulders back, "why don't we start with the giant elephant in the room. Scott, are you still a werewolf?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"So," Stiles squints at the revelation, falling back into a casual lean on Derek's shoulder, "who the hell bit you?"

 

"Deucalion," Scott furrows his brow, "who bit me in your timeline?"

 

"Peter Hale."

 

"What? Peter was the alpha?"

 

Derek's eyes flash blue in anger, and he clenches his fists behind Stiles's back. 

 

"And he bit a teenager without his consent?"

 

"Yeah," Stiles carefully pets Derek's head, "Peter was in a bad place for a really long time. He was in the fire. He saw everyone die, but he was the only one to survive. He spent years recovering from terrible burns, plotting revenge ceaselessly. It was really bad. Laura was the alpha for a while, but Peter... He killed her. And then he bit Scott."

 

"Seriously?" Scott flicks a nervous glance in Derek's direction, "we never really interacted with the Hale family here. I met Talia once, it was after Deucalion bit me. She had never noticed me before because I kept my powers under wraps," he throws a love-stuck glance in Allison's direction before smiling at Stiles, "you guys made sure of that. I got in a scuffle with the alpha pack after a while of posturing though. Talia had already noticed the huge group of alphas in her territory and was keeping an eye on them. So when all hell broke loose, Talia was there. She killed Deucalion and all of the alphas except for Ethan and Aiden, who deferred to me when they found out I was a true alpha. They kind of turned into betas when they deferred, so at least they aren't omegas or alphas anymore. Their part of my pack now, and they're useful, if not a bit insubordinate."

 

"You have a pack here?"

 

"Yes don't I in your universe, did I not turn into a true alpha?" Scott looks at him inquisitively, brow furrowed and arm wrapped around Allison.

 

"You're a true alpha, but you don't really have a pack. Derek was sort of the Alpha for a while. But then Kate Argent came back from the dead. But that's a story for another day."

"Kate argent, the oncologist?" Scott questions as the same time as Allison says, "my aunt?"

 

"Yes to both," Stiles rubs a hand through his hair, "but once again, that's a story for another day. "

 

Allison knows her eyes. "Okay, I'll let this one slide for now. But you better explain later."

 

"Of course," he carefully pats Allison on the shoulder, "I wouldn't risk your wrath."

 

"Damn straight." Allison chuckles, and Scott lightly punches his shoulder.

 

"You better tell me too, you know I don't do well when things are kept from me."

 

Stiles sticks out his tongue childishly. "Alright nosy, I'll tell you too."

 

"Okay," Scott sighs, shifting his footing, "where was I?"

 

"Crazy Alpha pack D-E-D, dead."

 

"Oh right! So, the crazy alpha pack is D-E-D dead, and so Talia and Laura, her daughter have defended their territory sufficiently. So they decided to acknowledge me for the first time since they started killing crazy alphas. They were like, oh my God I've never seen a true alpha before, blah, blab, blah, BTW Alan Deaton, your boss is actually our emissary and really powerful. If you have any problems, things that you can't handle, go to him and/or us and we'll help, also if we notice you doing anything that we don't think is okay we'll kill you okay bye now." Scott sighs, "and that was basically my interaction with them."

 

Derek chuckles, "yeah, sounds like my mom and Laura."

 

Stiles looks at Derek with sad eyes, and begins to rub his back. Despite the fact that this Derek has not lost his family, it feels like something he needs to comfort him about since he hasn't seen his pack yet after that talk.

 

Stiles turns back to Scott after a while of rubbing Derek's back and smiles softly at his baffled gaze. "So how big is your pack now?"

 

"Counting you?" Scott begins to count off people on his fingers, "Allison, Isaac, Erica, Vernon Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Kira, and Liam."

 

"Erica and Boyd are okay?"

 

"Yeah, I mean Erica's epilepsy was pretty bad, but everything is good now that I turned her."

 

"Wait," stiles waves his hands in the air, "wait, hold up. You turned Erica?"

 

"Yeah, and Boyd and Liam and Isaac, who turned them in your timeline?"

 

"In my timeline you only turned Liam," Stiles panics, "and that was an accident! Derek is the one who turned everyone else! And who turned Jackson?"

 

"If it helps, Liam was an accident too, and everyone else really wanted the bite. Also, Jackson got turned by Deucalion because he's an idiot who wanders into the woods at night in a fit of jealousy. Then again, he got the bite, which is what he wanted."

"Just as ambitious and jerk-wad-y as ever I see." 

Allison giggles and Scott snorts at this.

"So who else is a wolf?" Stiles redirects his suspicious gaze towards Allison.

"Dude Allison is a huntress, if I turned her her dad would kill me."

"Point taken, probability of your pending death noted." 

"-And," Scott attempts to talk over Stiles's incessant babbling, "Lydia is a banshee who finds the notion of being a banshee much better than being a werewolf. She says it suits her."

"Why would you even want to turn her into a werewolf?" Stiles questions, "furthermore, can banshees even be turned?"

"I don't know," Scott admits, "but I'd rather not find out through experience."

"you're damn straight."

Stiles leaps into the air and screeches in a very dignified manner as Lydia tosses her strawberry blonde tresses over her shoulder.

"So," Lydia narrows her eyes, "what in the hell are you guys talking about?"  
\----------------------------------------------  
"So that was Lydia." Derek shifts to eye Stiles from his position in the passengers seat.

"Yup."

"She was terrifying."

"Yeah," Stiles sighs dreamily, "she was."

Derek snorts and averts his attention back to the road ahead.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Derek!" the jubilant shriek emanates from the large house as an ecstatic blur crashes into its younger sibling.

Laura swings Derek around and sets him back down before sniffing the air and seeming to notice the lubricious attitude drifting over the hunched and arid man.

"And just who the hell is this cutie?" Laura bares her teeth with a quick and predatory flash of her eyes, "new boyfriend?"

"Laura," Derek hisses.

"What," Laura purrs, circling Stiles with approving glances, "no need to be shy. He's cute."

The absurd proceedings were exactly what Stiles needed to help him stop remembering the lifeless bisected corpse that laid upon the woodland floor one fateful, wretched night. "Don't make her stop," Stiles requests over the sound of Derek groaning, "this is the most I've been complimented since the succubus almost killed me."

The proclamation catches Laura's attention. "So, Der-bear," she narrows her eyes, distancing herself from Stiles, "What's going on?"


End file.
